


A truth universally acknowledged

by Emilys_List



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Jane Austen - Freeform, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of their first fights.  Letter-writing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A truth universally acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the first line of “Pride & Prejudice” by Ms. Jane Austen.

Exhausted. His brain. His legs, arms. His heart. He stared at the crisp envelope on his bedside table. He’d scrawled her name on the envelope earlier. The text looked calm, patient, “I’m sorry” inscribed invisibly below her name.

What was the point of trying to pretend. He pulled on a t-shirt and sweatpants over his boxers. Grabbing his keys, he headed outside to his car.

+

_I’m irrationally angry with you right now. So mad and I can’t sleep, so thanks for that. I don’t want to talk to you, so I’m writing this. When I went to therapy a couple of times last year (again – thanks), she told me to write it out. She told me I’d feel better. I do not. Look I don’t want to rush you. That’s the last thing I want to do. But I don’t know why asking you to move in should have provoked such a response. It wasn’t loaded with anything else, I just wanted to ask. I love you and want to live with you and Roy was a dick and didn’t deserve you and I hate that I pay for the stupid mistakes you’ve made._

+

That one was shredded.

+

_What I really meant to say was will you marry me._

+

That was rolled into a ball and tossed into the garbage.

+

_You wore blue on the night that I told you I loved you, but I can’t remember any other details. Is that strange? A night that shaped my life and I have trouble remembering anything else. Of course I remember the important stuff. When I daydreamed in Stamford, I thought of you. Obviously. You and your skin. It isn’t enough to see you all day, every day. There is something different about living with someone, and I know you know. I don’t know what it’s like from experience, but I can imagine. Even in the worst case scenario it’s good. So. Take your time. I’d wait a couple of millennia for you (but not more – don’t get pushy Beesly). Love, Jim._

+

He slipped the envelope under her door and moved away quietly. His day was to start in a couple of hours. When he was down the hallway, she shouted to him and he turned. She looked like hell, but he supposed they matched. He went back to her door and she put her arms out, wrapping them around his neck. “Did you get my letter?” He put his face into her shoulder and she shook her head.

“You wrote me a letter?” That’s adorable. Very Mr. Darcy of you.”

He groaned. “I thought you said you’d stop those Jane Austen movie marathons with your mom.”

She held him tighter. “And how did you know about Mr. Darcy?”

“It’s called Freshman English. Read a book, would you?”

“What does your letter say?” He kicked the door closed.

“It says I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Our first fight as an us,” she said. “Sorry.”

“Sorry,” he echoed.

They stayed standing like that for a long while until she read the letter. They called in sick that day.

.end.  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
